1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a soil guard wall assembly, and more particularly to a soil guard wall assembly with a honeycomb shape.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional soil guard wall assembly comprises a plurality of vertical wall plates surrounding an edge portion of a hillside etc., a plurality of reinforcing strips are fixedly and alternately attached to the wall plates and reinforcing concrete is supplied to stack upwardly along the vertical wall plates and enclosing the plurality of reinforcing strips so as to create a compact structure. By such an arrangement, the operational procedures for forming the soil guard wall assembly are complex and the soil guard wall assembly has a low capability of draining water, so easily restricting the flow of the water by soil or sands such that the water may be deposited heavily so as to form a flood to destroy the soil guard wall assembly. In addition, the conventional soil guard wall assembly is not able to enhance or even blend in with the environment, thereby easily causing great damage to the aesthetic quality of the mountain.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional soil guard wall assembly.